


Quarantine Comfort Food

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: This quarantine is a bitch so its time for a little comfort from your favorite turtle
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Leonardo (TMNT)/Michelangelo (TMNT)/Raphael (TMNT)/Splinter (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Quarantine Comfort Food

_**Turtle of Choice and Reader** _

**As we sit in our homes, worrying about what’s going to happen next I wanted to share a little something to hopefully sooth your soul. Stay strong Tumblr fam.**

The news babbled on in the background, annoying voices whispering negative and terrifying subterfuge keeping the huddled masses in panic. You sat alone in your apartment trying hard to forget the world outside. Keeping busy; cleaning, organizing and doing what projects you had to keep your worries at bay but most importantly staying inside. Cooking had been a god sent lately, new recipes learned and failed but either way it was fun.

At the moment the aroma filling your kitchen was a new soup you had wanted to try. It was early spring but a chill still clung to the air so something warm just felt right. The wooden spoon sunk beneath the white broth swirling around the cheese filled tortellini, carrots, onion and celery. Freshly cook hot sausage sat on a plate next to you waiting to be added to the mix along with a bag of baby spinach. 

“Hey google.” You called out to the empty room, all noise ceasing for a few seconds. “Turn off TV and play a little Frank Sinatra.” You listened for the device to register the command and saw the flickering of the TV go dark and your speaker sitting on your counter chirp to life with the soothing sounds of ol’ blue eyes.

As the day began to fade into the notes of the song you found your hips swaying just a bit and the spin of your spoon roll with the beat. This was better, much better than the news. “Hey Google; volume up 10%.” As the song came out louder the timer for the simmering broth made it known it was time for the next step. You slowly took the plate from the counter and dumped the degreased sausage into the pot along with the spinach stirring them down into the soup incorporating the last of the ingredients. 

It was mere seconds but you could smell him first, the scent of his unique musk winding around you before his large hand rested on your hip as the other settled on your hand moving the spoon. He made no sound as he moved in closer, the hard plates of his plastron pressing against your back. The two weeks was up, thank god.

Warmth bloomed in your belly feeling him so close and his beak nuzzling into the crook of your neck as he pressed a slow wet open mouth kiss to your collar bone. The swipe of his tongue making the warmth erupt into an inferno with every pass of the slippery muscle against your sin.

“Whatever you’re making smells amazing, I could smell it all the way on the roof.” Assisting with the spoon you both spun the soup a few times and pulled a portion of the broth up for sample. The mutant turtle leaned forward taking the offered steaming spoonful into his mouth and groaned with delight. He pressed his cheek to yours allowing you to feel him chew and absorb the vibrations of his happy churr.

“I don’t know how you do that? The soup is hot, how do you not burn your mouth?”

His teeth grazed the top of your lobe the tip of his tongue running gently across the crown, “Mutagen is an amazing compound. Does wonders for small inconveniences like not being able to wait for cooling delicious food.”

Setting the spoon back into the soup his fingers lowered to the burner and turned the flame off, “Come dance with me.”

“But the soup wi..”

“It will wait, plus it needs to cool off.” The massive turtle lifted you away from the hot stove and spun you with the music before pulling you back into his embrace and into his warmth.

With each beat behind the music he lead you around the kitchen with your head tucked under his chin and his arms wound tightly around your waist. He held you securely, as if the mutant was afraid if he loosened his grip you would float away, gone from his life completely. To see such a large confident male so scared of a simple thing made your heart ache. If he could only grasp the way you felt about him, to have him there, so close, to feel the rhythmic puffs of air come from his beak as he breathed you in. Safe, was the only way to describe it, like nothing else could hurt you, just as long as you had him, your turtle, your mutant ninja turtle. There would be no going back now, not ever.

Another slow saunter around the room and you were abruptly spun out, outstretched as you laughed at his board content smile. His brilliant eyes wide with adoration drinking in every second he had with you. These were the best times with him, when he was alone with you, able to concentrate on one and other and not the world outside. Away from his brothers, away from the pressures of patrol where he was yours and you were his.

With another quick tug and you were back in his arms, your back was flush against his chest once again and his wandering mouth searching for tender flesh.

Who were you to deny him so you tilted your head to give him access, unashamed and willing to give him everything.

“I’m hungry.” He growled softly in the nap of your neck.

“Well you’re in l-luck, I made soup.”

A sharp nip at your throat made the oxygen jump from your diaphragm in a muffled moan.

“I’m not hungry….for soup,” anther bite followed by the warmth of his tongue. “I need something more…..substantial.” Before you knew it you were facing him and his hands reached down to your bottom hoisting you up and set you on the countertop on the center island of your kitchen.

He quickly made space between your thighs and settled between them running his hands up your back urging your back to arch. The turtle growled in appreciation as you complied willingly giving his full access to your clothed chest were his wide mouth enclosed around a soft mound.

Frantic to feel grounded your hands found the bald crown on his green head entangling the tails of his mask in your fingers, closer you needed him closer. It took less than 3 seconds for the heated moister of his mouth to seep through the cloth transferring all the heat to your nipple instantly puckering the flesh.

“Oh jesus…” you gasped feeling his mouth work your breast through the fabric which was strangely erotic. So close yet to far away. It made your body ache for flesh against flesh, his saliva marking your skin. “Please….” a soft plea escaping your parted lips.

Large green hands slid under your shirt inching up slowly mapping out your skin before coming to rest just under your breasts. His green digits claim the supple mounds manipulating them as his mouth moves from one target to the next slowly driving you mad with lust and want.

Impatient wasn’t even the word for it, the terrapin was such a tease. He was purposely keeping his muscled frame from you, denying you the sheer pleasure of feeling him against you. You could practically feeling your body screaming for the contact, to feel the heat of his scaled flesh, to feel the cored tissue shifting beneath his well tuned body. God damnit, now you wanted it now!

Fingers moved from his head to his cheeks yanking him free from his task to put those wonderful lips to better use. You pulled the mutant up claiming his mouth as yours, tongues and teeth clashing in the heat of the moment.

You wrapped your legs around his waist tucking them just under his shell and pulled his massive body close. There you could feel his excitement throbbing and rock hard against you, aching. Please please please……now!

There was no time for subtlety, he started this fire and by god he was going to put it out. You needed it, needed him, every inch, every molecule, he was your rock, Jesus Christ he was everything. You took to his pants making quick work of them pushing and shoving, freeing him, freeing the aching flesh you so desperately wanted, fucking needed.

Following suit the turtle smiled into the heated kiss yanking your pants and underwear free and quickly settled back into his rightful place between your thighs.

Breaking the kiss you both took the second to catch your breaths eyes trained in on each other.

“Eager, aren’t you?”

Your fingers reached down grabbing the pulsating flesh and squeezed just enough to get his full attention. A hiss of air between his white teeth and a rock of his perfect hips into your grip was the indication you had gotten what you wanted…..his undivided attention. “You started something handsome, added gasoline to a fire that is permanently lit for you. You have no one to blame but yourself.”

Another rock of his hips and his eyes opened once again swirling with his desire for you, “Do you want me to put the fire out?” his voice was low, husky and dripping with the promise of an explosive end.

Guiding him in you rubbed the helm of his cock against your opening, coating the hot flesh with his handy work. “No… I don’t want you to put it out….fuck…. I want you to set me a blaze. I want you to tear me apart and put me back together again. I need you to drench me in your scent; I want to feel you inside me for days to come. I want humans to smell you on me. I need you, I want you, I need to forget about everything else, I just want to feel you, taste you, be with you…..can you do that?”

His pupils blew wide covering nearly all the color of his iris’s as your words sunk in. His breathing sped up and his hands moved to your hips moving backwards so the tips of his fingers dug into the round of your naked ass. No words spoken but he nodded and his hips shifted forward just enough so the tip of his length slipped gently into soft opening of your sex.

Just the tip of him was enough to make your head fall back in pleasure, the hot flesh spreading the lips of your labia gliding against the sensitive jewel before it was gone just as quick.

You felt his fingers intertwine with your hair pulling your head back exposing your throat to his mouth. His lips descended latching onto the sensitive pulse point and he growled, feral and deep sending the vibrations from it down your spine to your already soaking cunt.

“I’ll make everything go away, so it’s just you and me. Here and now.”

Then he was there again, the head pushing forward seeking entrance and your body welcomed him, agonizingly and yet perfectly slow, filling you with every inch of hardened flesh. Even now after being with the mutant several times there was still a small amount of discomfort as you took him. The burning sensation as his enormous length stretched you to your limits added to the moment. You could feel the drag of his cock, the veins, the spongy head as he pushed forward slowly filling you until he sank to the very depths rooting himself into your body and then pushed a little further.

“Oh god!” the tip of him pressed against the opening of your cervix insistent and demanding.

Again just as slowly as he entered your body he pulled free, then again filled you completely until there was no more room and the soft globes of his balls rested against your skin. He was teasing again but this time you didn’t care. Each leisurely drive of his hips sent you further and further into the stratosphere, setting every part of you on fire with each root of his cock.

His hands kept a firm grip on your back side keeping your hips flush with his steadying you for each dizzying thrust. Each time your tried to encourage him further he growled adjusting his hips gaining a gasp from you, his prey.

His pace was slow but somehow it made it more intense then fucking, you could hear him breathing, grunting as he tried to keep himself in check. You could even feel the pulse of him inside you, the slick of your skin sliding together. It was becoming over whelming, the smell of him was becoming more intense, invading your senses pouring over your as his breath, his mouth, his tongue drenched you in his scent.

Now every cell in your body was erupting from the pleasure, popping and shattering as the sensations rushed you towards you climax. Building, climbing, engulfing until just the fan of his breath against your heated flesh felt like he was licking your clit.

His name began to flow freely from your lips as he rocked forward with just a little more urgency. His mouth pressed kisses to your chest then back to your neck until he was moaning your name as well, lost in the moment together.

Each time he hilted a rumbling churr rolled form his throat and his hips adjusted somehow allowing your body to take more of him. God you had never felt so full, so complete.

Then his hands gripped you tighter and his long legs lifted bringing you up and back until he was on the island with you hovering over you, still cock stuffed with every inch of his manhood. His eyes were wild and his chest was heaving and you lunged forward crushing your mouth to his as he drove forward into your body again.

You could feel it, the inferno that you craved about to rupture from the depths of your core. Your breathing was becoming short bursts as it rushed to the surface and he must have felt it too. His hand lifted your left leg up over his shoulder and that found a new angle tipping you over your breaking point.

The fire of your climaxed expanded and took hold claiming what sanity you had left, giving yourself over to him, over to the pleasure of him. Everything in your body locked up and you let out a silent scream as the flood gates opened and you came violently. The white heat engulfed your body setting off fireworks behind your eyes temporarily blinding you. Everything was gone, no virus, no work, just him, the steady rocking of your bodies as he watched you come undone around him.

Suddenly his eyes opened fully, his body tensed and he roared your name as he flooded your body with wave after wave of his hot white release. His hips snapped forward in unsteady drives as he pumped himself into you until the last drop was deposited safely inside your womb.

His instincts made him press forward locking your bodies together as he kissed you hard, tongue painting the cavern of your mouth keeping his release inside you as long as possible.

The room filled with uneven breathing as your both broke from the kiss, chests heaving; eyes locked riding out the aftershocks of your orgasms. Even the warmth of his release still locked inside your body prolonged the euphoria, drunk on him and what he did to you.

You didn’t want him to pull out, to end the connection but the softening of his embedded length signaled the end of the moment.

The turtle held tight to you and shifted back until he set his feet back on the ground and reluctantly pulled himself free of your body and set your back on solid ground. Then you could feel it, the warm slid of his essence as it slipped down your inner thigh but even that was pleasant. Each time he marked you, filled you with his scent gave you shivers. His, you were his.

His green fingers brushed your hair back and kissed your bruised lips sweet and long pulling you back into his arms. “Do you know you look even better after I’ve had my way with you?” the turtle growled lowly biting at your lower lip.

“I feel better too, but I bet the soup is cold now.”

The terrapin turned for the stove and dipped a green digit into the soup before popping it in his mouth. His eyes followed your flush body up and down and his wicked smile grew. “Nah, just needs a little warming up and speaking of warming up…” his hand reached down to his growing erection and pumped it a few times to full hardness. “I think I need another helping of my appetizer. Dinner cane wait a little longer……”


End file.
